omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wave
Character Synopsis Wave (ウェイブ Weibu) is a member of the Jaegers. He hails from a small town on the coast of the empire and is a former member of the Imperial Navy. Due to a large amount of time he spent at sea, he is fairly unaware of the crime-riddled Capital and corruption within the Empire. He is very close to his mother and very well respected in his home village. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A, likely Low 7-C | High 7-A | At least High 6-C Verse: Akame ga Kill! Name: Wave, Force of Nature (Nickname given by Akame, Mine, and Lubbock) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Jaegers, Teigu User. Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Attack Reflection Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Is comparable to Tatsumi) |''' Small Island Level+''' (Managed to trade blows with Akame, as well as Evolved Incursio for a brief time. Took on Mine, Akame, and Lubbock at the same time, being referred by the previous three as a "Force of Nature". Tatsumi mentioned the fact that Wave would have killed him with Grand Fall if it wasn't for him blocking said attack) | At least Large Island Level (Was able to knock back Shikoutazer's head and is comparable to Winged Form and 3rd Form Incursio) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1283, Fought on par with evolved Incursio and is comparable to Winged Form and 3rd Form) Lifting Ability: Class 100 Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class, likely Small Town Class (Comparable to Tatsumi) | Small Island Class+ (Traded hits with Akame, as well as Evolved Incursio for a short time. Evolved Incursio was capable of fighting and harming Budo, who can do this) | At least Large Island Class (Knocked back Shikoutazer's head) Durability: At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level (Survived being launched by Susanoo) | Small Island Level+ (Managed to tank Akame's strikes without too much damage, took a direct blow from Evolved Incursio and survived) | At least Large Island Level regularly, Unknown with Mastema's trump card (The extent of its ability to reflect attacks is unknown) Stamina: Extremely high (Was able to take life-threatening injuries and showed no signs of fatigue or pain after fights. Was also able to dual wield two Teigus, with no noticeable effect. Also worth noting that he is the only character in the series to do so). Range: Extended Melee Range; Hundreds of meters (several hundreds) with Mastema. Intelligence: Very High, accomplished assassin and battle combatant (Was able to read Syura's moves which Budo stated to be a mixture of martial arts from around the world) Weaknesses: If he gets angry, his moves become less polished | The area behind the kneecaps is weaker than the rest of the armor | Due to the strain put on his body, Wave can only use both Teigu after a few days of rest Versions: Base | with Grand Chariot | Double Teigu Activation Other Attributes List of Equipment: Grand Chariot, Armor type Teigu, Mastema, Flight type Teigu, a sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot (修羅化身 グランシャリオ ''Shura Kesshin: Guran Shario)' is an Armor-type Teigu that is nearly identical to Incursio, although its key is a black short sword with a handguard and a chain link tassel on the hilt. When released, it takes the form of black, full-body armor with a phantasmagoric defensive film in place of Incursio's more traditional cape. The armor boosts the user's strength and speed. **'Grand Fall (グランドフォール Gurando Fōru):' User leaps into the higher place than target by using flight ability and performs a drop-kick on the target which causes high damage. The user can increase the strength and the speed of this move by creating two floating matters, each consisting of four dark petals shaped like diamonds. **'Grand Fall Flügel ("Wing" in German): Similar to the standard Grand Fall, Wave used this attack against Tatsumi after equipping Run's Mastema along with his armor, drastically increasing the attack's power. *'''Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema is a Teigu that takes the form of two floating discs that sprout wings. It was used by Run and is currently owned by Wave. It gives the user the ability to fly for a limited amount of time and gives good maneuverability in the sky. **'Feather Projectiles:' The only use besides its flight that we've seen Wave use. Feathers come off the wings and float and can be used to shoot through the heads of enemies or destroy projectiles like Shikoutazer's. **'God's Wings (神の羽根, Kami no Hane):' The trump card of Mastema, which gives the wings the ability to reflect an opponent's attacks. When used, the disks split into segments and the wings turn into which appears to be ethereal substance, which allows them to be shaped into a protective shield. This trump card can also counteract Mastema's weakness in close range. Wave has not been shown to use this ability as of yet. *Wave is also a formidable swordsman and uses his sword more than his Teigu. Esdeath has said that his strength is perfect, thanks to having a good teacher. He is skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well and defeated Syura in an unarmed duel despite it being the specialty of the latter. *Wave himself states his skill to be at least on par with Tatsumi, although the two have not yet had a proper battle. While he is aware of dangerous creatures inhabiting the ocean, he was caught off guard by creatures living in the mountains, likely due to his lack of first-hand experience in dealing with them at the time. *It is also worth noting that he is the only one in the series who managed to land a clean, direct and powerful blow to Akame. *Worth noting he is the only other character aside from Esdeath to fight three Teigu users at the same time and referred to as a force of nature by the three. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Villian Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Armor Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6